


Don't Get Mad

by wynw00d



Series: Domestic Malum [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Parents, but have fun with it, idk why i wrote this, new pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynw00d/pseuds/wynw00d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sent Calum to the pet store to get a fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Mad

**Author's Note:**

> this is short (and also kind of pointless) but i like it so i hope you guys do too
> 
> also none of these domestic malums are happening in the same universe, like they aren't related to each other at all just so no one gets confused.

Its safe to say Michael was a tad bit stunned. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the golden ball of fur that was rolling around on the floor with his kids. A glance over at his husband proved to be massively unhelpful. Calum was just standing there, staring at Michael while rubbing his fingers together nervously, a habit he had picked up in high school before they started dating. Calum knew this wasn't going to go well. Michael knew Calum knew that.

A yip drew his attention slowly back to the dog in his living room. He rubbed a hand across his face, hoping when he reopened his eyes the dog wouldn't be there anymore. This was a disaster. They could not handle a toddler, a seven year old, and _a puppy_ right now.

He reached over to grab his husbands wrist, pulling him into the kitchen and shutting the door firmly behind them. Calum settled against the counter, looking a little anxious with a side of determination that Mike already knew wasn’t going to go away.

“That is not a fish.” Michael pointed angrily to the door, where his kids and the puppy were playing behind. They couldn't leave them alone for long but they also couldn't have this discussion in front of the little ones. Mike and Cal had promised never to fight in front of them.

Calum held his hands out calmly, “I know. Don't be mad.”

“Don’t be _mad_?” Michael turned slightly away from Calum, trying to catch his breath so they could at least try to work this out rationally. The kitchen was pretty much silent, only their harsh breaths filling the air between them. Michael tried for a reasoning tone. “Calum. We can’t take care of a dog. I didn’t even think we were going to be able to keep the fish alive and you brought home a goddamn puppy! What were you thinking?”

Calum squared off, setting his shoulders and planting his feet, hands clenched tight against his hips. “The lady said that if they weren't adopted soon then they would be sent to a shelter where they might never get adopted! I had to take at least one home!”

“That’s a gimmick Cal! She played you! People adopt from shelters all the time!” He was trying to control the level of his voice. He didn’t need the kids coming in here to investigate actual yelling right now. “Those puppies would have been fine.”

“Okay, fine. Maybe you're right. But there’s no reason we can’t keep a puppy alive. We’re doing fine with Addy and Jason.”

“Puppies are different than children, Cal!”

“People get puppies to prove they can handle kids all the time!” Calum's voice was steadily rising, his hands waving around him like he was swatting annoying flies away.

Michael's eyes widened, stumbling backwards a bit in shock. “Is that what this is about? You want to prove we can handle our kids? Because I thought we were doing pretty great already.”

“No! Of course not. We don't need to have a puppy to prove we are good enough parents.”

Michael gestured wildly to the door again. “Then why is there a dog in our living room?”

“Because…” Calum trailed off, seemingly at a loss of something to say to that. He sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging like some great weight was resting on him. “You know I’ve always wanted a dog.”

Michael sucked in a breath. He hated when the other looked sad like he did now, aways tried to do anything to make him feel better. This time that meant keeping the dog, but he wasn't entirely sure they should do that. Calum _had_ always wanted a dog but his dad had been allergic and then when they moved out they just never had the money to afford one. Then when they did, the money was being used for other things like the wedding, and then the kid, and a million other different things that had to be taken care of. The circumstances were never right. Now though, now they could probably pull it off. _Probably._

“I know that, but we didn’t even talk about this.”

The set of his husbands shoulders softened, his eyes trained on the floor as he said, “Addy really likes the puppy, Mike.”

And that’s when Michael knew he was beat. There was no way he could get them out of this without hurting their little girl. All the anger drained out of him at once.

“That’s the problem isn't it?” A fondness washed over him. Addy definitely wasn’t the only one who had already fallen in love with the puppy.

Calum shot Michael a confused look, his eyes scrunching up adorably. Michael wanted to kiss the frown off his lips but Calum was still on the other side of the kitchen. “Can’t really get rid of it now, can we?”

His husbands eyes lit up. There was an aborted step towards Michael, his hand reaching back to grip onto the counter to steady himself. “You mean…?”

Michale nodded with a small grin on his face. He was barely able to brace himself before Calum was hanging off him like a koala, face pressed into his neck and legs wrapped tight around his waist. Calum was laughing and mumbling ‘thank you’s’ and different versions of ‘you’re the best husband ever’ in between kisses pressed to the others neck.

“Alright pup. Let’s go tell Addy and Jason, yeah?” Michael mumbled into Cal’s hair, tapping his husband’s hip to get him to uncurl his legs. Calum shifted, but didn’t get down just yet, choosing instead to press their lips together in a deep kiss, Michael opening up to him immediately. He hummed into the others mouth, enjoying the butterflies in his stomach just as much as he enjoyed them the first time they kissed. Calum’s hands slid into Michael’s hair, tilting his head exactly the way he wanted it for Calum to lick into his mouth more efficiently. Michael broke away soon afterwards, not wanting anything to get too heated. They were not about to do anything when their kids were on the other side of a _swinging door that did not lock_. “Hey, stop. Get down so we can go tell them we can keep the d-“

“Fish.” Calum cut him off, swinging his legs down to stand on his own.

“What?” They brought home a dog, why was Calum bringing up the fish again?

“The dog.”

“What about the dog?”

Calum was grinning at him weirdly, a disturbing glint in his eye that made Michael a little uneasy. “Jason thought it might help us convince you.”

“Is that the dogs name?” Michael asked incredulously. He’s pretty sure his jaw actually touched the floor when Calum nodded. “Jason named the dog _Fish?_ ”

Calum laughed, patting Mike’s arm on his way out the door. “I don’t know why you're so surprised. He’s _your_ son.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr!!](http://wynw00d.tumblr.com)


End file.
